Abomination Race
Background Abominations are an offshoot race of horrifically transfigured creatures which have come to the natural ability to true breed. Whether through overexposure of magical energies or just an influx of chaotic energies their very bodies and souls have been warped from that of a normal creature. These processes generally break the minds of the poor creatures that befall these fates, giving them insights into the creation of chaositech in all of its glory while warping their ability to make anything else. Very few still hold on to their former lives trying to keep a sense of composure but given time they will fall deep into the curse of their blood becoming slaves to their dark desires. Physical Description Due to the very nature of their existence, Abominations looks vary greatly between differing creatures, with some almost normal and others looking wholly of something else. Most Abominations hold a few physical aspects from their original race (or their mother's original race should they be born rather than made in an uncommon occurrence due to their natural sterility), and as such an Orc Abomination may retain green skin while an Elven Abomination may have pointed ears and a tall, regal figure. The most numerous traits that Abominations pick up is a slight discoloration in the skin and animalistic eyes such as that of a snake along with scarring of the body. Society Abominations do not have much in the forms of society, they are generally reclusive creatures that are not much into social situations. Those that do choose to socialize with others tend to form small bands of other abominations and occasionally those deranged enough to follow in hopes of being welcomed into the fold. These groups of Abominations tend to be loosely based around the worship of evil or chaotic god in a cult-like fashion to at least set guidelines for living. Those Abominations who are lesser deformed and able to blend into society might pass themselves off as victims of tragedies to hide and be allowed to conduct their business in peace. Relations Abominations generally do not get along with most people due to their darker nature, finding solitude an easier alternative to civilized society. Some Abominations are able to blend into society and those that do generally sell themselves off as hired blades or bodyguards so they can "legally" get the blood lusting urges out of their mind without causing too much panic. Of these Abominations, there are those who would pose as healers, these more magically talented creatures are generally gifted by a god divine power which they use to heal others to an extent to gain reputation and influence and hide their lack of morals. Most would tend to say Abominations are quiet and disturbing, whether unerringly staring or disturbingly groaning and wheezing at times they all seem to be off in one way or another. Alignment and Religion Most Abominations follow chaotic and evil creeds that allow them to do whatever they wish without any moral repercussions and as such, they tend towards the chaotic evil alignment. There are exceptions to this of course though when they happen the creatures tend to gravitate towards personal freedoms (chaotic neutral) than doing evil for evil's sake (neutral evil). Lawful Abominations simply do not exist, it is not just rare for one to come around but it is impossible for one to naturally come about though that is not to say that they cannot be molded to be lawful through magical means. Such changes are always temporary as their minds will gravitate to a more neutral balance. Generally, Abominations will follow gods of chaotic creeds with even the occasional worshipper of a chaotic good god (though certain aspects of them are almost always perverted). It is also a common occurrence for Abominations to worship Chaos in general, drawing power from it as if it were a true diety for them. Names Female Names: Alerdene, Alinza, Aula, Bach Hien, Belka, Beshkee, Chammady, Chao, Do Quyen, Eshe, Eudomia, Gerda, Hiriko, Ilinica, Indah, Ingirt, Izora, Jalket, Jayazi, Kaede, Kalizama, Kamshi, Lestari, Leyli, Marisan, Me’amesa, Meilin, Mirelinda, Mpaandi, Nalmida, Nanya, Narantuyaa, Ntisi, Pasara, Pontia, Que Xuan, Revhi, Runa, Sahba, Shirin, Shivkah, Sinkitah, Surenchinua, Udara, Umie, Valki, Waajida, Xemne, Xue, Zalika, Zova. Male Names: Aakif, Andrezi, Arasmes, Bahram, Baolo, Barid, Batsaikhan, Belor, Budi, Darvan, Dolok, Eilif, Garidan, Gellius, Hadzi, Hamengku, Harisko, Iacobus, Jaali, Jianguo, Kjell, Kousei, Kronug, Menas, Mitabu, Narsius, Nonek, Pateba, Pratavh, Qorchi, Ragnar, Rubani, Seckor, Shokamb, Shuo, Sunaki, Suryo, Tabansi, Teruawa, Thanh Liem, Toan Hao, Tomorbataar, Tuong Kinh, Ursion, Vachedi, Viorec, Yekskya, Zaiho, Zhen. Abomination Racial Traits (RP 14) *Ability Score Modifiers: {Advanced, 4 RP} Abominations receive a +2 to all physical stats, a +4 to wisdom, and a -2 to charisma due to their hardened bodies and strengthened minds but losing most of their appeal. *Type: Aberration has the following features: ** Aberrations have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. ** Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. *Size: Abominations are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Speed: Abominations have a base speed of 30 feet. *Created Not Born (1 rp): Abominations suffer from a general nature slightly off from their parent race due to the mutations in their blood. They suffer a -1 penalty to Charisma-based skill checks when dealing with non-Abominations. In addition, the abomination may pick a race available to PCs other than abomination. They may be targeted by abilities (Such as spells or ranger favored enemy) as if they had this races type and subtype. In addition, they may qualify for prerequisites related to their type or chosen race. *Healthy: (2 RP) Abominations gain a +4 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poisons and diseases, including those which are magical in nature. *Insane Will: (1 RP) The bonuses and negatives of having a low or high wisdom score are reversed for the creation of Chaositech and Chaos Surgery {ie Apply your wisdom bonus or penalty to these checks} and you apply your wisdom bonus as a penalty to all heal checks (when not used for torture) and all craft checks. *Dual-Minded: (1 RP) Abominations gain a +2 racial bonus to Will Saves due to their bloodlines muddying their minds in a way that leaves them resistant to mental manipulation. *Skill Bonus: (2 RP) Abominations gain a +2 to Craft (Chaositech) to their innate insanity. *Languages: (0 RP) Abominations begin play speaking Common and Aklo. Abominations with high Intelligence scores can choose from Undercommon, Abyssal, Aboleth, Darkfolk, or Necril. Category:Race